Her Beginning
by D-I-WaRrIa
Summary: [Renamed and Complete] Star's POV. Oneshot, how it all began. Dedicated to all the people who read my material. Please Read and Review.


Konichiwa people. I know you're probably expecting me to update my other stories but you know me. For all those people who read 'How Can I Trust You' and 'Baby Can I Hold You Tonight' this on is dedicated to you... Standard disclaimer.

**

* * *

**

**Lies Past...**

I came here… a lost, naïve adolescent girl… alien to this two-faced but beautifully harmonic world that its cultured inhabitants call Earth. I was mystified by wonder and relief when I approached this planet. Its blue and green shaded sphere that was partially screened by unfamiliar pale wisps of water vapour: That was the view from space and it brought a tired smile to my face. I was a fugitive; running away from the life I wish I never knew; it was supposed to be a life that every female being wanted and yearned for… unless they were already living it. I had been… Royalty… A princess among my followers. But what did they know? They only saw a front… a mask; just a side of the personality that each member of the Royal family shows. My family… I would see all their smiling faces that my father, the _King_, my mother, the _Queen, _my older sister, the _first-born Princess_, even my younger brother, the _first-born Prince_. I used to be the youngest sibling, but then my brother came along. Yet, I don not hold any resentment towards him… or my parents. My older sister and I over heard them saying that they wanted a son. My sister's amethyst eyes glowed violently for a split second then she whispered chilling words to me… 'Looks like you'll be the worthless kin in the family.' I looked at her helplessly as she shifted a lock of her shiny raven hair over her shoulder and sauntered to her sleeping chamber. A silent tear slid down my face… 'Worthless'. The word that even my father said; more like shouted to me after my brother had learned how to talk. All my direct blood relatives had a title… even my k'norfka, who in reality my uncle, but lost the throne to my father due to a birth deficiency. Weeks after my younger brother could fen for himself we, (my sister, my brother and I), were to stand before the Council that my father and mother were part of. They were going to decide which of us would become the heir to the throne. Naturally we all had a chance, but my brother and I knew that our older sister would be devastated if she didn't get the title. Soon they called for us to stand in front of them.

_**Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear**_

I stood between my brother and my sister, I felt their hands simultaneously grasp onto mine as if to say, 'be strong'. Due to the law in order at the time, the first-born son would always go first, then in the order of birth. My ears picked up to the warning sound of brass horns. My heart pounded against my chest as my siblings grips grew tighter.

"Announcing, their Royal Majesties, His Gracious Majesty, King Myand'r of Tamaran and Her Royal Highness, Queen Luand'r," the Royal Body Guard called. I saw everyone rise to our level as our parents/rulers entered the Council area. As they sat down, the Council sat down and all their faces looked sceptical of us. "Calling forth first-born son, Prince Ryand'r." My younger brother gripped my hand for the last time, touched my sister's shoulder and stepped boldly and bowed. The Council stated that he couldn't be the heir because he was a few vital years behind on his education. Soon he stepped backwards and hugged us both. "Calling forth first-born daughter, Princess Komand'r and younger sibling, Princess Koriand'r." I gasped silently and glanced at my older sister. She turned towards me, gave me a sisterly hug then she took my hand and brought us towards the Council. They first stated that Komand'r should be the heir to the throne, but there were a few complications that could not be over looked by the law.

I felt her hand loosen in my grip with dismay. They carried on preaching about her birth deficiency and how she could not obtain energy and strength from the Sun… How she would feel boundless confidence, righteous fury and unbridled joy but would never be able to transform these emotions naturally into supernatural strength, amazing star bolts or our gift of flight. They soon dismissed her after she was branded 'unfit' for the throne. I could see that my sister was disheartened as well as heartbroken. She cussed loudly under her breath and stormed out. Ryand'r tried to give her some reassurance, but she shrugged it off. My attention soon whipped to the Council. They, to my guilty delight, proclaimed me the rightful heir but to the public I would always be second in line for the throne.

So, I finally had a title of my own. I was no longer 'worthless' to my father and my mother explained all the charges linked to the title. I bowed with a smile, my emerald eyes and vibrant red hair shone in harmony with it. I turned around and gave my younger brother a hug. He returned it gratefully and whispered, "You will make an excellent queen, Kori. Just like you are a sister." I smiled down at him then walked off in search of my sister. The reaction that I would get… is what I feared the most.

_**Sealed with lies through so many tears**_

I knocked lightly on her door but did not have a response straight away. I casually pushed aside the loose strands of hair that were covering my ear and placed my ear to the door. From within I could hear heavy curses and the destruction of breakable things. I winced at every word and crash that followed. I knocked harder on the door and called out 'Komand'r'. The cursing and smashing soon died down as I heard a click from the rose gold door handle and a dark light from within her chamber shone through as she stepped out. "What do you want?" she spat harshly. I whimpered quietly in my mind. I had never seen Komand'r so angry at me before; but something inside told me to get used to it and go with the flow. My first response was a small whisper to my dismay which in turn caused her to grab my arm and drag me inside her room. She asked the same question as she let me go roughly, with the result of me falling got the ground. I glanced at her towering figure over me and took my glance to the ground as I whispered, "I was just going to ask if you were okay…" For a moment there was an awkward pause; which was followed by… faint laughter? Was I mistaken? Was my sister truly laughing at my question? Laughing at me?

"Do I bloody look okay?" she yelled, "I mean, would _you_ be gutted if you only had one thing wrong with you that you were cursed with from birth that stopped you from your life long dream? How the bloody hell would you feel? If you weren't born and it was just Ryand'r and I, I would probably exceed the throne. But NO! You had to waltz in here and take away my life career. You worthless, spineless joke of a sister!" Her train of insult made me cringe and wince at every word. I didn't want to hear them, especially from the person that I had looked up to my whole life. I thought she was finished when she stopped for a full two minutes… I was wrong. "You know what?" she asked sinisterly as she leant towards my ear. I shook my head dumbly as I couldn't speak. I didn't want to hear what she had to say, but a part of me thought that I had the right to know what she thought of me. "You are a… **_C'sorphakaeri_**! And I **_hate _**you with **_passion_**!"

My eyes widen in disbelieve. I was gob smacked beyond measure. I was scandalised that I had been stabbed in the back by my own sister, my own flesh and blood, the person I had admired from birth. I hung my head down as I tried to hide the tears that were about to erupt from my eyes. I felt her hand slither around my neck and waist as she lifted me up to her level. She marched towards the door with me in her arms and threw me out like I was… worthless. She lied… she said that she would love me no matter what… now she's showing her true colours saying that she hates me. I slammed into the wall on the other side of the hallway. Tears ran down my face like waterfalls. I was no longer accepted in my sister's heart. I ran quickly to my chamber, bumping into various items on my way, and submerged myself in the silky fibres that covered my bed. Negative thoughts running through my troubled mind as I drifted off to sleep. One of the people I loved the most hates me. She called me a…a… I couldn't even repeat the word. To be called that was the worst insult that could bring dishonour to your family and damn you to a life full of regret, emptiness, torture and lies…

0808080808080

_CRASHBANGBOOM _Screams echoed through the dark and lightless night. It ebony curtain with covered the sun, didn't even let the stars shine on that night. I moon, was new and had not obtained a source of light. But strangely, foreign lights entered our atmosphere and fear plunged into the hearts of our civilisation. I gazed coldly at the ships that were coming our way from my balcony window. They landed hard on the grounds of our home and shook the ground with tremendous might. I kept my stare on the biggest ship; invaders came out of it in lines of three. I could see fear in the bodyguards' eyes as they came towards them. They tried their hardest to fend hem off, but failed. A few moments after they disappeared through the Palo'a's doors I dashed out of my room and towards the throne room. There, I saw them assaulting my family. My mother was protecting my sister and brother. My father standing tall in front of them. They all smirked evilly and glared at my family. Their apparent leader stepped forward and threw my father beck to my other family members.

"You know who we are Moonfire but in case you forgot, we are the Psion's, and you know you should fear us. You said that you wanted the throne to Tamaran and I delivered. Now, it's time for you to deliver me the heir to your throne." He mechanic voice rang out and bounced off the walls of the room. I shrank back behind the pillar to stop him from seeing me. Would my family protect me? They have always promised protection for us, all of us especially the heir to the throne. I heard my father whisper something to the man but it was muffled by the screams that came fro the citizens outside. Next thing I knew, I was being whisked away by a Royal Bodyguard who presented me in front of the Psion leader. I glanced back nervously at my sister who just waved a silent goodbye. I didn't miss the hidden message; '_now you'll have to go through what I've been through'_. For some reason, these people kept coming here for girls for girls at the age of seven until the heir top the throne had been elected. My mother and brother came up to me and gave me a very tight hug. Mother had tears in her emerald eyes and my brother had been silent through out the whole emotional moment. Unexpectedly, my sister came forward with my father and gave me a small hug whispering… 'I'll miss you'. When she let go, my father gathered me in his arms and kissed me on my forehead. He smiled weakly and started to hand me over to the Psion's. My body jolted away from my father in alarm. What the hell was he doing? I soon as I heard the words 'Get the girl,' I flew for my life. The instant I was out of the Palo'a's protective walls, I sensed that the Psion's were after me. I started throwing my star bolts at them, in an attempt that they would go away and leave me alone. Not to my surprise, they were very persistent. Just when I thought I had eluded their grasp, a chikata temporarily diluted my vision. My others senses guided me through the night, but a Psion took advantage of my predicament and hit me around the head with a small, but heavy metallic object. I could feel numbness radiating from my head to all the other parts of my body.

0808080808080

I slowly regained consciousness and scan my surroundings. The moment my emerald eyes were open, I could feel a cool liquid run into them. It was, in a way, comforting… knowing that I hadn't lost all feeling. For some reason my body seemed to be ice. Numb and cold, solid and unloved. I turned my head gradually to the right side of my body and tried to peer around through the clear water. I realised that my hair followed wavely through the water and that I had an oxygen mask covering my mouth. My eyes widen as I saw hundreds of tubes, some larger than my father's being, lined up around the room. I spun my head around in different directions and noticed that I was at the very back on the room and next to a wall which held up a door. _POP _An air bubbles burst in front of my left eye and pushed a wave of liquid further into it. Grasping the fact that I was indeed trapped, I tried to bang fists against the door. I tried to screamed, but the oxygen mask as well as the liquid drowned it out. I felt like a regular fish out of water… ironic fact that I'm in a container which holds a liquid like water inside it. I sighed loudly in defeat. Where was I? A place that a stranger had brought me to after chasing me away from my parents and family. But they didn't protect me… They lied! They said they would protect me until their dying day… or until they could no longer protect! They're all a bunch of liars… well, except for Ryand'r… or who I sometimes call Redfire. My ears pricked up as I heard the door next to my tube beep and open swiftly.

"The specimen from Tamaran is awake. I didn't think she would awake after that sleeping state that she was put into. But know she is awake and trying to break the glass," the first Psion explained. The other one turned towards me and put his claw like hand on the glass.

"Are you awake now, my worthy nearly adolescent Tamaran child?"

"I am not _your _child, nor am I nearly thirteen years!" I spat back.

"Oh, but you are. I believe that we took you away at the age of seven… you have been with us and asleep for five years. Of course you did awake from your sleeping state from time to time but we put you under a spell so that you wouldn't remember a thing." My mouth dropped in astonishment at the words he had just said. These grotesque and vile creatures were telling me that I had been in their company for FIVE YEARS! How the fu'labodae? I wanted answers.

And saw a

"What have you been doing to me these last five years that I do not recall?" I asked, almost scared at the result.

"We thought that you should live through what we have done to you in five hours. We have stored all the memories that your sub-conscious body and mind has been making." The first Psion clarified as he held up a pistol like item and shot a laser through the glass and liquid, into my fore head. I didn't feel any pain at first, but then a flash of multicoloured light blasted through my mind, sending my body in spasms as my conscious mind saw all the memories.

_**Lost from within, pursuing the end**_

I screamed in aguish as I saw all the images and felt the ache and torture racked through my unprepared body. I had been forced to endure dangerous experiments, physical surgery, radiation, sexual harassment, mentally shocking abuse and for what? …Their personal enjoyment. I had been tested and worked on like a laboratory rat creature. I felt as if they had stripped me of my dignity, personal feelings and emotions and had never been returned. When my screaming ceased I saw in my minds eye the Psions' smiling at me. Watching me. Mocking me. I opened my eyes to reveal a treacherous teal as they burn with righteous fury. My Tamaranian abilities were still in tact, but they felt stronger than they had ever been before. I screamed with anger and saw their smiles drop from their faces. I shrieked with all my might and hoped for the worst to befall both of them and their entire race. In the near distance I could hear more screams, just like the ones I heard on the night that they _attacked _my planet… but now it's my turn. My turn to turn their pathetic world turn upside down, even though it's already as twisted, cruel and harsh as it could possibly get. _I _was now _attacking _their planet… Explosions sprang up in diverse places and set sparks aside which caused fires to roar with vengeance. I screamed louder, feeling more fury and resentment to this race. I took in a deep breath and let out my final scream, my powers uniting to their full potential… but I would not ever see again. _KA-BOOM!_

0808080808080

Coughs raided my body like water to a thirsty child. I wearily sat up and glimpsed at my surroundings. Darkness. Shadows. The obscurities of space. Distant planets and stars giving off a certain and distinct symbol with you could see light years away. I slowly rose from my stupor. My mind had been invaded by disturbing images and weird emotions. I had been lied to over and over again… but every time I was lied to… I got this burning sensation radiating through my cold and semi-naked body. I peered into the vastness and saw a cluster of boulders, rocks and comets. Disintegrated and burnt bodies also filled the area. Moving steadily along. In a second, I saw a beam of light heading towards me then it abruptly stopped in front of me and repeated a message. It was in my father's voice from what I could tell. "To the inhabitants of different worlds and travellers of space; I would like to inform you on the disappearance of my daughter. Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran. If you find her, alive: I will give you the choice of who she marries and a place in the Royal Family of Tamaran, but if you find her dead, I will pay you half of the family's wealth. Yours gratefully, The King of Tamaran."

Disappearance? He told the _whole_ universe that I had _disappeared_? Shows how much my father loves me… he can't even find me on his own. I saw ships in the distance. I started to fly off in the other direction. I soon found myself zooming towards the Milk Way galaxy. I really didn't care where I was going… I promised myself that I would never go to Tamaran unless it was for an absolute emergency. I saw the ships produce nets of titanium and steel from their wings in order to capture me. What was I? A prize? I started to feel righteous fury and shot at the ships. Many of them became disabled. I smirked to myself and headed off further into the Milky Way.

Soon, I came across a beautiful blue and green shaded planet that was partially screened with unfamiliar pale wisps of water vapour. The view was so spectacular. The view mystified me by far and enticed me towards its atmosphere. It was not as pure as I had imagined but it gave off a welcoming feeling. Before I could comprehend what was happening, I felt a stinging pain in my lower back and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I felt my being descend towards the planter with I learnt in my tutoring was called Earth. I felt my body being pulled through the seven atmospheres and greeted with a splash of bitterly cold liquid. I did not have enough strength to pull myself to the surface. I decided to let my body go numb while fighting to hold my last fleeting breath. I didn't want it to end this way…. I wanted to feel that burning sensation again. Even though it did not look as if I would get the chance…

* * *

Well, that's chapter one. After this story is finished, I'll give out my thanxz to those who read my stories!

Please review...

Keep it real...

D-I-WaRrIa


End file.
